The present disclosure relates to a measurement system for determining a position of an object or a portion of the object, and to a corresponding measurement method.
The determination of a location of an object, its position, velocity, vector, etc., is normally very costly as it requires complex and expensive equipment. It is especially true in the case of moving objects as it is difficult or even impossible to determine a position of an object or a position of a portion of the object if the object is in motion.